Ya no es un sueño
by tenshiro33
Summary: -ja, debo seguir soñando- dijo con desilusión -kid nunca vendría a verme, no creo importarle- y diciendo esto dio vuelta su cabeza -además...


Me desperté por un gran ruido, a una enfermera se la había caído un plato con comida. En ese momento lo recordé, estaba en la enfermería del colegio tras haberme quedado inconsciente por la explosión de una bomba en un enfrentamiento en el que Soul fue brutalmente herido por una espada demoniaca manejada por una chica de pelo rosa. Empecé a mirar la habitación. Era de paredes blancas y techo alto y tenía una estantería llena de frascos de frascos de distintos colores formas y tamaños. No pude soportar tal forma de desastre, di un salto y me puse a ordenarlo. Cuando termine, se encontraba ante mí una estantería totalmente simétrica

-ahora si es simétrica- murmure. Me senté en la cama recordé lo que me Avía dicho liz "deberías ir a ver a soul" mire alrededor y vi mi ropa encima de una silla, me vestí y Salí de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensaba en el cómo estaría soul… para serme sincero a mi mismo hace ya un tiempo me di cuenta de que me atraía bastante. Cuando Salí de el colegio me dirigí al hospital sin siquiera saber en qué habitación se encontraba el, eso no me importaba, lo descubriría ya estando ahí. Cuando llegue al hospital vi como una enfermera le comentaba a otra

-ese es Death the kid el hijo de Shinigami-sama – y así el rumor se extendía por toda la sala,

-¿en qué habitación se encuentra Soul Evans?- le dije a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador

-e...en la 288 s...segundo piso, las enfermeras están limpiando así que cierre la puerta cuando ente a la habitación- dijo tartamudeando la recepcionista

-gracias- dije y continué caminando hacia el censor luego de subir dos pisos y caminar por un largo pasillo, llegue a una puerta blanca que indicaba en números negros medianamente pequeños 288. Entre y siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer de la entrada, tranque la puerta, en la habitación había una cama, una heladerita, una tv, y una silla, acerque esta ultima a la cama en la que se encontraba durmiendo Soul me quede ahí, sentado, mirándolo… es muy atractivo pensé para mis adentros, en ese momento soul abrió sus ojos

-ja, debo seguir soñando- dijo con desilusión -kid nunca vendría a verme, no creo importarle- y diciendo esto dio vuelta su cabeza -además, ambos somos hombre, nunca tendría oportunidad, kid no es así- dijo casi murmurando. No podía creer lo que oía. Soul… soul estaba diciendo todo eso

-soul… tu… tu me gustas- dije con la cabeza baja y considerablemente sonrojado. En ese momento el se dio vuelta con los ojos grandes como platos

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- me dijo sorprendido

-que no estás soñando, que… tu me gus- mi frase se vio interrumpida por unas manos que tomaron mi cabeza para acercarla a la del albino tanto hasta que nuestros labios se rosaban, nuestros labios estaban juntos, en un beso que no duro mas de unos segundos, pero que hiso que mi corazón se acelerara hasta el punto que sentía que iba a estallar, el separo sus labios de los míos y me quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos rojos

-¿aunque seamos hombres me querrás?- dijo sin dejar de mirar mis ojos

-B... Baka no me preguntes eso- dije intentando desviar la mirada, el sonrió y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue un beso apasionado, empezó a abrir su boca y empezó a saborear mis labios con su lengua en un intento de que yo hiciera lo mismo, luego de intentar resistirme, deje entrar su lengua, estoy muy avergonzado, Soul se separo de mi y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras sus mano se deslizaba suavemente por mi abdomen levantándome la remera mientras yo estaba cada vez mas recostado sobre la cilla. En un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar yo estaba tirado en la camilla y el estaba encima mío. Me miro y sonrió se acerco a mi odio

-te quiero- dijo muy seguro

-¡Soul!¿Estás ahí?- se escucho a patty desde la puerta

-rayos- mascullo él y se quito de encima mío, acomode mi remera, abrochándome la bermuda casi al mismo tiempo espera a que Soul se acomodara en su cama para ir y abrir la puerta

-oh, kid ¿estabas aquí?- dijo maca apenas le abrí

-jajaja si, vine a ver como estaba Soul- dije rezando porque no se notara lo rojo que estaba

-¡sooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuul! ¡Traje algo para ti!- grito patty entrando con una jirafa de papel del tamaño de una enciclopedia. Las 3 chicas entraron y se acomodaron una cilla al costado de la cama de Soul

-toma – dijo patty mientras se sentaba dándole la jirafa a Soul

-gracias- dijo el cerrando los ojos, me dio rabia, esa jirafa tenía un cuerno mucho mas grande que otro y sus manchas eran totalmente asimétricas, con un rápido movimiento de mi brazo tome la jirafa y la rompí en pedazos

-no podía soportar tal nivel de asimetría- dije sin levantar la cabeza, Soul rio a carcajada

-era de esperarse viniendo de ti – dijo sin dejar de reírse

-eres muy malo kid-kun - dijo patty mientras hacía pucheros

-Kid, ¿te encuentras bien?, estas muy rojo – dijo liz

-sí, sí estoy bien, solo tengo algo de calor- dije nervioso

-liiiiiz vámonos, quiero hacer otra jirafa- dijo con gran actitud de niña chica patty

-está bien, ¿tu vienes kid?- dijo mirándome liz

-sí, voy con ustedes- liz y patty se pararon y fueron a saludar a Soul. Me levante para saludarlo, pero en ese momento me congele con su mirada, no sabía cómo saludarlo. No lo besaría frente a las chicas, y si lo saludaba con la mano no sería normal ni para mí ni para él. Así que solo me dirigí a la puerta con la cabeza gacha

- hasta luego kid- dijo Soul dirigiéndome una sonrisa que me provocaba ganas de besarlo

- hasta luego Soul- le dije con una sonrisa tímida, Salí de la habitación siguiendo a liz y a patty, en ese momento mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Soul diciendo:

_Cuando mejore podremos seguir lo que empezamos hoy_

Me emocione mucho con su mensaje y empecé a imaginar millones de cosas que quería hacer con Soul, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de quitar todos esos pensamientos pervertidos de mi mente

-¿seguro que estas bien?, estas muy rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre?- dijo liz tocando mi frente

-no, no, estoy bien, ya te dije que es por el calor- dije dirigiéndome a la salida. Mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba en un futo que bien podría ser con Soul a mi lado.


End file.
